


loving you

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: kakashi loves iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	loving you

_“I love you”_ Kakashi said to him first thing in the morning and Iruka couldn’t be happier. The rest of the day went better than ever.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi moaned in a hoarse voice while he reached his climax, he sweared Iruka was greater than everything he ever had.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi shouted at him, he knew love wasn’t easy but he was trying the best he could, he wondered why Iruka didn’t seem to believe his words.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi said after his boyfriend gave him a cup of tea. He didn’t like honey tea but when he knew that it was Iruka’s favorite he started to find that tea as the most delicious he had ever drunk.

 _“I love you”_ Iruka heard and he did nothing but hug tight his boyfriend. It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and Iruka’s skin shone brighter than the sun, just perfect.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi said with such a soft voice that Iruka melted for the millionth time since he met his boyfriend and continued cleaning the sweat on his sick and tired partner.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi felt guilty because had eaten the last piece of cake, a cake Iruka much needed since his day wasn’t the best. Kakashi promised to buy him how many cakes he wanted.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi said with a smile while he covered Iruka’s nose with cookie batter.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi blurted out of nowhere and Iruka just blushed.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi said with a gasp when he saw his ninken already cleaned by his boyfriend, he was tired and got no energy to deal with getting the dogs clean.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi sang in a funny voice, they were laying in the grass outside Konoha and nothing could be better.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi whispered in Iruka’s ear and watched him blushed with a chuckle.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi wrote in a small note and set free the dove, hoping his boyfriend was doing okay in their house, being miles away from home sucked.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi screamed drunk as hell and everyone laughed at them. Iruka looked red as a tomato but falling more and more for him.

 _“I love you”_ Kakashi said in his sleep until it was nothing but whispers, Iruka felt more loved than ever and kissed his head, cheeks and lips gaining a few babbles from his boyfriend.

 _“I love you”_ Iruka said as he stared into Kakashi’s eyes and held his face between his hands. _“I love you!”_ Iruka said again and now they were both smiling, _“Love you, love you, love you!”_


End file.
